In recent years, by introducing a sample test system configured of a preprocess device, an analysis device, and others to a laboratory of a hospital, a test process can be speeded up, and a test result can be quickly reported to a doctor.
Also, for samples with different requirements in quickness such as a regular test for an inpatient, a test for an outpatient, and a test for an intraoperative patient, the test result can be reported in accordance with the requirements by allocating a priority to the samples in accordance with the requirements.
For example, in the preprocess device, this is handled by preferentially feeding the sample to which a high priority is allocated. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-281652 describes a technique of handling this, if the preprocess for a specific sample is desired to be advanced, by updating the priority of the sample which has been previously allocated in the preprocess device.